Constance Northwood
by xtheladyNx
Summary: What happens when a young girl comes to court  Based on " The Tudors Roleplay" on fanpop
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

She felt the wind blowing in her hair and caressing her skin. She stepped down the horse and passed it to a stable groom – she send him a friendly smile, and walked through the gate, which led to the court.

Before entering she put her corset in order, and straightened her dress of green satin, that her father had given her just before she left their family home in Hever.- Her long blonde hair was loosely hanging down her back, and her deep blue eyes was shining brightly, as she entered the court of King Henry VIII of England and his wife Queen Catalina de Aragón, she didn't know many people at court, but her family had send her here to serve as a lady in waiting for the queen.

She heard a familiar laugh, and she noticed a woman with a beautiful red gown on, and she had long brown curls down her back. – She decided to walk up to her. When she reached the woman, she turned around.

When she saw her face she realized who she was; it was Anne Boleyn her childhood best friend who she had not seen since Anne had left to serve at the court of Margaret of Austria. – Anne looked at her for a brief moment, then opened her arms and gave her a hug

"Constance my dear, how lovely it is to see you here"

Anne looked at her again "my god, you have grown into a beautiful young lady, and look how tall you are, I remember you as a small girl, but that has clearly changed"

Constance looked down herself, she was very tall for a woman, she was at least 5 ft 10 – Then Constance looked up at Anne with a smile

"You are still as beautiful as I remember you, Anne. And I have heard a rumor; that the king has fallen in love with you, is that true?"Constance's eyes was questioning her, just as much as her words.

Anne's lips parted softly, and she stayed silent for a brief moment before answering, "I shall tell you, dear. But not here, there is far too many listeners here" Anne looked out the crowded room, then she returned her eyes on Constance. "Where will you have your chambers? I can visit you there, or you could visit mine"

"My father has arranged for me to become a lady-in-waiting to her majesty, and have an audience with her this afternoon, I hope that she'll swear me in, else I should stay in my father's old chambers here at court, but those haven't been used for ages" Constance explained to Anne, she was eager to talk with Anne again, and she was overjoyed to see her again,

"come with me, I'll show you to her majesty" Anne took her by the hand and walked with her till they reached the queen's apartments "stay here" Anne told Constance.

Anne entered her majesties bedchamber and announced Constance's arrival, then Anne came back

"she will see you at once," Anne said with a bright smile

They both entered the chamber, where Queen Catalina sad in a chair, in her hands she had a needle and some cloth, when Constance and Anne entered she gave it to one of her ladies.

Constance stepped forwards her and made a low respectful courtesy " Madame" she addressed her with a smile

"You must be Constance Northwood? Your father have send me a letter telling your arrival, and he have also told me about your qualities" the queens Spanish accent was heavy and proud

"Yes I am Constance Northwood, and I do hope that you find my father's letter of use, and that you will find use of my qualities" Constance tried her best not to sound nervous.

"Your father said that you have been taught in French, and Spanish. That sounds very promising, and In his letter he also said that you can sing as gracefully as an angle, and that your dancing is excellent" The Queen send her a smile

"I have had some excellent teachers to help me with my studies, and I am very grateful for it, Madame"

"You seem to be a clever girl, Constance. Pray tell me how old you are?"

"I'm sixteen, your majesty" She replied

"I will have you here as one of my ladies, Constance, now you will be showed to your new chamber" she smiled at Constance " Elizabeth" she called, then a young lady showed up by her side "will you show our new lady, Constance, to her chambers" the lady curtsied and walked to Constance,

"I'm Elizabeth Darrell" the lady told her with a warm smile across her face

"it's nice to meet you, my lady Darrell" She bowed her head with a smile " and where will I stay?"

"You'll stay right in here" they stood in front of a wooden door, you will stay here with lady Anne Boleyn and Nan Saville, I trust they shall keep you good company" she opened the door and they walked in "you should go rest until tomorrow, I'll tell Anne and Nan to awake you in the morning, they'll tell you what you should do"

"Thank you for your kindness, Lady Darrell, I will see you on the morrow"

Elizabeth closed the door behind her when she left. Constance sad down on the empty bed, she was very tired; it had been a long day for her. She decided to unpack her things. When she was done with the unpacking, Anne and another lady whom she thought was Nan Saville entered the chamber. "Good evening, Constance" Anne said and continued with "How lucky it is; that we get to share our chamber with you"

"How lucky it is for me, dear Anne" Constance made a laugh, before turning to the other woman "and you must be Nan Saville?

"Yes, just call me Nan, alright dear?" She told her with a friendly smile

" I will do that, Nan"

Constance sad down on her bed, she closed her eyes for a brief moment. Nan and Anne also made themselves ready to sleep, they crawled into their beds

" Goodnight, Constance, you'll have to come up early tomorrow, the queen is expecting to see you in her chambers at the morrow" Anne said with a slight grin on her face

" Goodnight Anne, I'll see you both there as well" Constance laid down on the bed and closed her eyes and she fell in sleep in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2: a feast

The next morning Constance was introduced to the queens ladies. A lady called Nina Müller, showed her around in court. Nina shared room with Nan Stanhope and Jane Parker, two other very kind ladies, whom Constance liked.

It didn't take Constance long to get used to being in the queen chamber and after a few days, it all seemed normal for her.

On the third evening she had been there, the king held a grant feast for all the court to attend.

A man came up to Constance and bowed " I'm Anthony Knivert, are you new here?"

" yes sir, I'm Constance Northwood" she bowed her head with a smile

" well, my lady. I bid you welcome here at court" he said while drinking wine from his goblet

"Thank you for your welcomes, sir" Constance bowed and smiled- Then she turned around to look for the other ladies. She looked for Anne and found her standing besides the king talking with the newly titled duke of Suffolk; Charles Brandon. She looked around again and saw Nina, Nan and Jane standing in a corner talking. She decided to go talk with them.

" Good evening, dear. Are you enjoying your night?" Nina said with a warm smile on her face

" Good evening. Yes I'm enjoying myself a lot, thank you" Constance smiled at the ladies and added " What about you three?"

Nan looked at the other ladies before answering the question "we are. Just keeping an eye on the men" a naughty smile appeared on her face and she laughed slightly.

"I'm glad that you are, pray tell who do you have in your mind, Nan?"

" do you see the man over there?" points to a man standing not so far away from them "that's Edward Seymour, he is very handsome don't you think, Constance?"

Constance looked at the man for a second, he did not seem to notice them watching them " have you ever talked with him?"

" no, well not really, we have spoken through letters, he has just arrived at court to find a wife" Nan watched Edward admiring, believing that no one saw her.

" and I suppose that you want to be that woman?" Constance smiled friendly at her

" perhaps" she said with a sassy smile"

" and what about you two?" Constance turned to Nina and Jane

" We are just watching Nan" Jane said with a grin

" that's right, dear" Nina confirmed her

The ladies stayed talking in the corner, until the dance started, and Edward Seymour approached them and bowed in front of Nan with a great smile on his face. He took her hand a kissed it " My lady, will you honor me with a dance?"

Nan's face lightened up like a candle " yes, sir. It would be my pleasure to join you" The two of them walked to the crowd of dancers and they danced gracefully together

Then Nina leaned close to Constance and whispered " This court is magical when it comes to love" then she winked and laughed.

The feast continued all through the night and when Constance returned to her chambers she was so tired that she could barely stand, she made ready for bed, knowing that the next day to come was another normal day in the queen's apartments.


End file.
